Trovador
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Et jamais, jamais elle n'oublia le goût des lèvres d'Hector sur les siennes, ou la couleur que prenait ses joues quand il murmurait "Imelda" au travers des notes hasardeuses de la guitare paresseuse.


**_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le Nuisance ici. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._**

* * *

 _(Don't ask me 'bout tomorrow, or tell me 'bout my past)_

Il avait une façon si particulière de prononcer son prénom, une façon qui lui donnait l'impression d'être importante, d'être bien plus que tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais été. A travers ses syllabes se cachaient des promesses inavouées, à travers ses voyelles taquines des poèmes énamourés. Grâce à ses mots, il avait le pouvoir de créer des palaces sortis de ses paragraphes. Il entrelaçait les phrases, jouait avec les rimes, et composait la plus délicates des musiques.

Mais surtout, il avait cette façon, cette façon si particulière de dire son prénom. Ses lèvres s'écartaient pour prononcer le _i_ , puis se penchait vers l'avant, laissant passer le _m_ discret, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui donner un baiser. Puis, ses babines remontaient encore, pour le _e_ mélodieux, dessinant une jolie fossette sur ses joues rougies. Sa langue rejoignait le palet, le _l_ glissant sur leur union, et il lâchait toujours lâchement la dernière syllabe, le _da_ qui résonnait dans sa bouche et se finissait toujours trop vite à son goût. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Hector ne rentrerait pas, et qu'elle se fit une raison, elle fut incapable de dire ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. S'habituer à la froideur des draps, à chaque fois qu'elle se couchait, là où elle était habituée à la chaleur contagieuse de son époux. Ou oublier l'étincelle dans son regard lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom, et qu'elle souriait gaiement. Les deux sentiments étaient blessants, et le trou béant dans sa poitrine difficile à combler.

Finalement, elle n'eut seulement à s'habituer à la douleur, à rire et à feindre les sourires, essayant d'oublier le goujat qui l'avait laissé croupir seule sans un regard arrière. Elle essaya de l'oublier, bannissant tout objet qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec les activités de son mari. Mais persistant, le regard chocolat d'Hector s'imposait à elle, lorsqu'elle se couchait dans le lit froid et qu'elle se forçait à fermer les yeux.

.

 _(My heart is yours to borrow, ain't nothin' meant to last)_

Hector avait dit à Coco, avant de s'en aller, qu'elle devrait se rappeler de lui à chaque fois qu'elle entendrait une guitare mélancolique. Les airs doucereux de la mélodie avaient, selon lui, le mérite de les unir, et ce, peu importe la distance qui les séparait. Imelda avait tout entendu, adossé contre le mur adjacent à la porte. Elle avait tendrement souri, sans pour autant oublier la colère qui vrillait ses veines. Hector s'en allait. Hector les laissait toutes seuls. Elle lui en voulait, mais le regard brillant dans sa fille, lorsqu'elle chantait la chanson tous les soirs avait le mérite d'adoucir son cœur.

Hector avait dit à Coco, avant de s'en aller, qu'elle devrait se rappeler de lui à chaque fois qu'elle entendrait une guitare mélancolique. Des mois maintenant qu'Hector n'écrivait plus de lettres, encore plus de mois qu'il n'avait pas posé le pied à la maison, et le regard de la gamine restait gorgé d'étoiles. Imelda, elle, était désespérée, peinée, énervée. Mais Coco n'avait jamais cessé d'attendre et d'espérer que son père revienne lui chanter des berceuses enjouées. Elle fixait le pas de la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre sur la silhouette facilement reconnaissable. Et pour être sûre de respecter la promesse faite à son père, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait les airs coupables de l'instrument de perdition, elle bondissait sur ses pieds, et s'écriait « Papa ! », le sourire égayé, les yeux embués.

Mais ce n'était que des mariachis de passage avec leurs jolis costumes, ou des fanfarons qui grattaient les cordes de la guitare avec passion. Et lorsque Coco s'approchait d'eux, la voix entrecoupée de tristesse, les yeux larmoyants, et qu'elle demandait simplement « Avez-vous vu mon papa ? », il y avait toujours un silence pesant qui s'installait, et qui enterrait la musique.

Hector avait dit à Coco, avant de s'en aller, qu'elle devrait se rappeler de lui à chaque fois qu'elle entendrait une guitare mélancolique. Alors, Imelda, déchirée de voir sa fille réclamer son père à chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'instrument de malheur, décida de faire en sorte que Coco ne croise plus jamais le chemin d'une guitare, ou de n'importe quel autre outil lui rappelant le troubadour. Elle se débarrassa d'abord de tous les instruments de la maison, ceux ayant appartenu à son époux et à son meilleur ami, puis prit son mal en patience pour menacer tous les _musico_ qui venaient au village.

Finalement, Coco arrêta de demander son papa. Et Imelda, elle, continua à vivre sa vie, loin des yeux et du cœur, loin des nuisances sonores qui lui rappelait à la fois le bon temps, celui où elle avait été heureuse dans les bras d'un homme, mais aussi le mauvais, celui d'être livré à elle-même dans un monde où son mari avait préféré la musique à sa famille.

Et jamais, jamais elle n'oublia le goût des lèvres d'Hector sur les siennes, ou la couleur que prenait ses joues quand il murmurait « Imelda » au travers des notes hasardeuses de la guitare paresseuse.

 _(I ain't lyin', i don't lie, without an alibi)_

* * *

 _ **J'aime trop ce ship, sorry.**_


End file.
